In the related art, as a rolling bearing guide device, a linear motion guide device having a linearly extending guide rail and a curvilinear motion guide device having a curved guide rail are known. In particular, as a linear motion guide device, there is known a linear motion guide device which is provided with an oil supply device which supplies a lubricating oil to the guide rail.
As such an oil supply device, there is proposed an oil supply device which includes an applicator which applies the lubricating oil to the guide rail and a storing member which supplies the lubricating oil to the applicator while absorbing and storing the lubricating oil (for example, refer to PTLs 1 and 2). In such an oil supply device, a separation plate which is provided with a lubricating oil supply hole is disposed between the storing member and the applicator in order to restrict the amount of the lubricating oil which is supplied from the storing member to the applicator.